Masato Fujiwara
) | birthday = October 14th | age = 22 | gender = Male | height = 184cm (6'00") | weight = 71 kg | blood type = AB | affiliation = Kumiko Fujimoto | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | base of operations = Fujimoto Residence Karakura Town Human World | relatives = Unnamed Mother and Father (Presumed Deceased) | education = College Level | fullbring = Pride of the Gentle Way | story debut = The Hollow Hunters | roleplay debut = The Salvage | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Masato Fujiwara is a . His partner is Kumiko Fujimoto, another Fullbringer. Appearance Masato is a young man of Japanese descent who is in his early 20's. He is of a tall but lanky build, standing above most people his age while showing only a small amount of tone and muscle, he has a slight tan, short and often messy brown hair, and bright green eyes. Masato's main choice of clothing is typically casual, preferring to wear dark coloured clothes, being black or grey in colour. His normal attire consists of a plain black T-Shirt, a grey jacket with a high collar, a pair of dark grey combat trousers and a pair of grey trainers. On occasion, Masato wears different coloured T-Shirts and sometimes forgoes his jacket. Personality Masato is generally a jovial, optimistic and a slightly annoying individual, being overtly joyous in most situations that don't require the utmost seriousness. As such he is prone to cracking jokes in an attempt to lighten moods and often includes himself in conversations where he might not be wanted, often causing him to get shouted at or hit out of frustration, to which he usually laughs the other person's anger off. Due to his normally positive temperaments, he tends to clash somewhat with people who are by nature dismissive and asocial, often getting slightly annoyed with said people in conversations. Despite his normally annoying behaviour, Masato is able to stay quiet and even act respectful towards some with some minor difficulty, he is able to follow orders without much question and typically doesn't delegate when set on a task. However he believes that his feelings should take priority and as such he sometimes charges into situations without properly thinking over it. In combat, Masato's attitude changes to that of a more calculated and calm individual, he often shows a relaxed demeanor during fights and is typically unable to be rattled by his opponents, however despite his more observant attitude Fujiwara sometimes loses sight of his opponent, causing him to often falter in attacking without support. In a team Fujiwara's calmer and more relaxed disposition allows him to work effectively with most people, although his level of effectiveness in a team is only at it's best when he is with Fujimoto. Relationships Kumiko Fujimoto: Kumiko is Masato's partner and team mate, despite their differing personalities and temperaments, Masato and Kumiko often get along with each other very well despite the occasional friction that occurs between them. The two of them have both openly shared feelings for each other and reciprocated those feelings with each other. Despite his positive and happy-go-lucky attitude often earning him a smack or a shouting from his partner, Masato is perfectly fine with Kumiko's company and truly cares for her, going to whatever lengths to help her or protect her. Powers and Abilities Trivia *The inspiration for Masato's Fullbring Focus is the actual white belt that the author had after partaking in Judo at a young age, the initial white belt he received being a memento to his memories of the martial art. Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer *''The Hollow Hunters'' *''Hollow Hunters 2'' *''One-Man Invasion'' *''Storming the Seireitei'' *''The Final Mile'' *''The Salvage'' Mystery of the Fullbringer *''Mystery of the Fullbringer: Tephra Rain'' Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Fanon Character Category:Male